


【铁虫】抗拒 8

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Kudos: 2





	【铁虫】抗拒 8

哈皮从黑色汽车的后视镜里看着彼得开了门回到了家里，只看到梅的一缕头发一晃而过，他搓了搓脸，从怅然中缓过点神来，一年多来，他半个月都来这里看一次，不只为了跟托尼的承诺，也为了他自己。托尼在那一次的交易中失踪了，他们明明将计划做到了最好，至今他仍不知道是哪里出了纰漏，事发的时候他没有和他在一起。他们隐瞒了一切，试着动用了一切能做到的找出他的老板，然而一年多过去了，毫无所获。

“也许我们该接受现实，他已经不在人世了。”佩珀失声哭了起来，扶着办公椅慢慢坐下去，祈求地望着哈皮。“我们还在找，敌人还在有所行动，你再撑一段时间。”哈皮拍着她的肩膀，“各方各界的人都在猜测了，我们瞒不了多久了。”

彼得已经上大学了，有了和以前不同的朋友圈，他今天约了和哈利格温一起去实验室做他们的秘密研究，急的吃了几口饭就背上包跑掉了，梅看着少年青春活泼的背影，欣慰地笑了笑，彼得似乎已经完全摆脱了他们曾经困难生活带给的阴影，也不再想着那些他们决口不提的人，他对大学生活融入的很好，他那么聪明优秀，深的教授的喜爱，也交到了无话不谈的朋友，那些过去的事会随着岁月的流逝消失无痕。

哈利看着彼得从背包里拿出一盒奶喝，忍不住笑出了声，“嘿！”彼得不满地摊了摊手。

“梅照顾你可真仔细，感觉像养了个女儿。”

“是啊，梅对我太好了。”彼得不知道想到了什么，出了会儿神。忽然，哈利手里拿着两张纸晃到他眼前，“看这个，斯塔克公司博览会的门票，这可是内部票，你走运了，我从我爸手里搞来的。”

彼得手里的奶盒忽然掉到了地上，乳白色的奶汁溅了两人一裤腿，他慌忙伸手去捡。

“你怎么了？”哈利疑问道。“我没事，抱歉，我不能去，你还是叫着格温吧。”

“为什么？你对这种高科技最有兴趣的不是？”

“梅会担心我，毕竟斯塔克公司是......”

“哦我知道，斯塔克是军火走私犯罪集团，可是他们非常高调，也做了不少好事，政府都拿他们没办法，我觉得托尼斯塔克是非常有意思的一个人，想想看他发明的那些武器......”

“抱歉哈利我有点不舒服，先走了。”彼得打完招呼不顾哈利的挽留一口气跑到了实验大楼的第一层，他靠着储物箱深深地吸了几口气，等那阵心脏绞痛得令人呼吸困难过去，他缓缓地蹲下身，用手拨开了胳膊上的红黑色的护腕，哈利不止一次好奇地问他为什么整天带着它。他独自看皮肤上面黑色的托尼斯塔克的名字，咬着胳膊啜泣出声，那个人在他的胳膊左肩和腰上亲手刻下了他的名字，是用很独特的科技做到的，他问过的纹身师傅都说很难遮盖掉，他努力地隐藏起来连梅都不曾知道——他将带着他给的印记度过漫长的一生。

他不能在任何人面前淡定自若的脱掉衣服，又怎么能做到梅希望的那样谈一场正常的恋爱呢？甚至他还有一个令他夜夜梦到的小宝贝。

他已经一年多没有再听到托尼斯塔克的消息了，也许也是有意忽略，他本以为不会再有交集，然而事实是从哈利提起那个名字开始，他又在各种新闻各种报纸上读到关于托尼斯塔克家的信息，上面的文字充满着神秘猜测和迷惑性，无法辨别真假，事情开始变得扑朔迷离起来，媒体开始放出斯塔克已死的消息。

彼得尽管并不相信媒体，也有意回避看见就躲过，仍然被标题里粗黑体的死字刺痛了眼睛。

就在佩珀和哈皮被各方势力逼得就要妥协的时候，托尼却出乎意料的自己回来了，哈皮和佩珀看着老板杂乱的已经混着黄白色的头发和消瘦泛黄的面颊，尽管这是修整以后的他，还是不难想象他过了如何艰苦的日子，三个人坐在办公室里沉默着，没有人出声，托尼似乎还没回过神来自己到了正常的生活中，棕黑色的瞳孔泛着深红的血丝直直盯着桌上的日历。

“所以，到底出了什么事？”哈皮轻轻问出声，过于安静的氛围令他的声音仿佛放大了数倍。

托尼并没有回答他的话，而是自言自语道：“已经过了这么久吗？”他突然猛地站起身来，不安地在地上走来走去，他抓住哈皮的领带，声音嘶哑艰难地问道：“彼得呢......你怎么跟他讲的？潘妮呢？我的孩子呢？”哈皮回握住他冰凉的手，突然感觉眼前的人身体往前一扑，直直地栽倒下来。

“病人营养不良，伤口有长期的感染，精神状态也不是很好。”已经须发泛白的老医生皱着眉头，“但这些都不是大问题，他的心脏附近有一颗弹片，随时会要了他的命，可是这个位置，我们没有多少把握手术取出的安全。”

托尼坐在病床上，似乎完全没把旁边他们讲的话听进去，他的面前正站着一个奶白色的宝宝，细软的头发半长不短地服帖在头上，玻璃珠一样大大透明的瞳仁愣愣地看着他。等到哈皮听完医生的话沉重地转过头来的时候，小潘妮已经咯咯笑着在采她爸爸的胡子了。

“我不要做手术。”托尼几乎想都没想就回绝了，“我要去看彼得。”

“现在？”哈皮有些忐忑不安。

托尼猛地扭过头，唇齿抖动了一下，“有什么问题吗？”

哈皮摇了摇头，“你知道，我现在很后悔我说的那些话，我们既没有解决掉问题，还离开了我们爱的人。”托尼已经坐起身，穿好了衣服，哈皮嗓音带着轻微的颤抖，“也许我们不该打扰他们平静的生活，他们现在过得很好。”托尼停住动作，“你想知道我是怎么活下来的吗？”托尼似乎陷入了回忆里又很快回过神来，“去开车。”

彼得在快餐店打工，穿着灰色的短袖工装，系着条黑色的围裙，侧面看过去凹进去的腰窝十分明显，哈利走进来的时候，他正认真地为一位顾客找着零钱。

“今晚还没完？”

“哈利，你怎么来了？”彼得意外地抬起眉毛笑了起来，“吃点什么吗？”

“不用了谢了，我来是问你有时间去酒吧嗨一下吗？听说我们学校几个很火辣的妞今晚过去。”

“可是梅......”

“天呐又是她，你又不是小女生。”

“好吧。”彼得耸了耸肩，十分熟练地和哥们对了对拳。

哈利等了会儿，无聊地点脚望着窗外，一直到彼得换好衣服出来，才从单人座上跳下来一起往外走。

“真奇怪？”哈利嘟囔，“什么？”“外面那辆车，从我来就在那里现在还没走，店里已经没客人了啊。”

彼得顺着他的视线看过去，黑乎乎的玻璃挡住了车内的一切，他心里突然没来由地感到一阵紧张，这紧张一直持续到他在酒吧里喝了两杯酒之后，火热的酒精烧着他的喉咙，嘈杂沸腾的声音让他头脑发昏，他跟正和美女聊的火热的哈利打了个招呼就从酒吧后门走了出来透气。

在这座巨大的城市里，这块难得没有璀璨灯光的脏乱后巷，才能看到零星几颗星星幽暗地眨着眼。彼得靠着墙站了一会儿，转过身正要走进去的时候，突然感觉腰上被冰凉的洞口顶住了，经验告诉他这是一把枪，他立刻举起双手，“我没有钱。”对方却逼得更紧了，他想回头却被按住了脖子，粗糙的手指捏着他的耳垂，身后人的身体贴近过来，他十分反感地对这种带着侵犯的靠近做出挣扎，他没有费多大劲就挣脱开了，对方似乎没有多大力气的样子。他抬着拳头想要挥过去的半途却停住了，难以置信地望着对方熟悉又陌生的双眼。

“梅有没有好好教育你？这是你该来的地方吗？”托尼拉住他的胳膊，生气地望着他。

彼得一会儿才回过神来，立刻甩开了他的手，“你没有资格管我！”说完径自往里走去。

“潘妮，”彼得立刻顿住脚步，“你想见她吗？”托尼声音温柔下来，“跟我回去吧。”

彼得转过身来，眼眶通红地看着他：“不可能了！我永远都不会原谅你！”


End file.
